Fire and Frost
by TheAmazingBouncyBall
Summary: Jack Frost is after Naruto, but will the Reaper Sasuke turn over the Fire filled blond? It'll eventually be M worthy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Ya'll its Via! You have known me from the Zolu story called It Started With a Kiss but I lost that account password cause that email got deleted -_-u But this time I swear I'll finish this story! I promise!. Well this is just the Prologue for Fire and Frost, it is a Sasunaru meaning Uke!Naruto. Well I don't have any warnings so far but well It will have Lemons eventually! So here are my imaginary friends with the disclaimer

Aleia: Via doesn't own Naruto, Kishimoto~sama does. So don't even ask guys

Alex: At least be nice Al

Aleia: No

* * *

Frost... It's icy danger is far worse than you imagine. It grasps ahold of summer's beauty and brings it to winter's cold death. The king of this frozen phenomenon is none other than Jack Frost himself. But what most people don't realize is that Jack Frost isn't his only name. He also goes by Hades, The Cold One, and most importantly The Grim Reaper.

Long ago when Jack Frost first became the Grim he chose 7 humans to continue his line; Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, and Namikaze. They lived in a city called Konoha, coexisting with the humans there. The only rules were that they couldn't love a human and soil the line of Frost. And so they followed those rules blindly until a Fire elemental came to Konoha.

The Namikaze fell for the Fire heart, body, and soul. From their union came a child whose powers rivaled that of the Grim himself. Fearing what would come if the child lived, Jack ordered the child to be killed. But Namikaze sacrificed himself so that his son could live, and the Fire stole their child away.

18 years have passed and the son of Namikaze has grown up without knowing of his icy past. But the others have been searching for him, and they will find him...

* * *

Well that's it for today! Maybe if I get reviews you get another chapter possibly tomorrow~ Via out


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys I'm back!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto~sensei does. but if I did...

Warnings... well no real warnings today...

* * *

In the middle of winter the village of Konoha was covered by Frost. Everything was covered save one place. The Frost stopped just outside of the Uzumaki Residence. Kushina knew that if Frost reached her home He would find her son.

She kept him at home and away from the town. She was the one who went out if they needed anything, but Kushina didn't know that her little boy broke her rules and quite frequently too. Or that her husband's enemies had already found him.

* * *

Naruto watched as the people around him buzzed by. No one ever saw him, it was like he didn't exist. His mother had raised him by herself and told him that the reason people didn't see him was because his father was a shadow.

He always believed that was the reason his father was never around, but time passed and his father never showed up and he stopped believing that old story.  
He decided that his mother was probably going to wake up soon and headed back to their home.

Once he arrived he quickly stripped himself and hid the clothes he had worn out, knowing his mother would freak if she found out. As Naruto entered his kitchen, he heard his mother yelling at someone. As he peeked around the corner, he saw his mother standing by the fireplace.

"DAMNIT Sarutobi! You aren't listening!" Kushina yelled at the man in the fire. Wait, what? Naruto looked closer to see his grandfather in the glowing flames.

"Kushina, my dear, I am listening. I was merely suggesting that since Naru will be 18 soon, that you tell him of his heritage." The old man said calmly, despite the raging inferno [A/N:heehee] his daughter had become.

"And which part of it should I tell him? The part where I accidently passed on all of my Elemental powers? or the part where all of his father's so-called friends are trying to kill him?"

Without even realizing it, Naruto had stepped out of the shadows. "Who is trying to kill me Mom?" Kushina spun around, horror in her eyes as her son caught her talking about the one thing she didn't want him knowing.

* * *

Ok bad place to end it... oh well See ya next chapter! Via out~


End file.
